Newfound Romance Again
by Aya Greenwind
Summary: Kei Kit. Enjoy


New-found Romance Again

A/N: This is weird doing a Love Hina fic... I feel a bit out of my element, and as such, all flames, constructive criticism, and random comments that may have nothing at all to do (Or Much Ado About Nothing... heh heh...pun :D) with this particular story, are welcome. This is a Kitsune-kun/ Kei-bozu fic. It may take a bit getting used to, but it is something that I have always wanted to do. So please be kind, rewind, R&R, etc.

A/N 2: Here I will put the japanese honorifics that I use in this story (and ones that I don't.) So here we go...

-san - the basic honorific. Used when talking to someone you don't know very well, or just out of respect for that person

-kun - used with children, usually boys and older boys. Can be used with a girl, but is usually conceived as rude, unless the girl is the lover of the person who spouted off the honorific.

-chan - used with girls and between boys who are VERY good friends.

-bozu - typically used with small children. Japanese equivalent of "kid" or "squirt".

-sempai - used with someone who you respect

That's all for now, I'll be back in the second chapter with more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina (TT) Enjoy the first chapter, or don't I don't care, but I hope you will enjoy it.

I am the wind that blows across the sea;

I am the wave of the ocean;

I am the murmur of the billows;

I am the bull of the seven combats;

I am the vulture on the rock;

I am a ray of the sun;

I am the fairest of flowers;

I am a wild boar in valour;

I am a salmon in the pool;

I am a lake on the plain;

I am the skill of the craftsman;

I am the word of science;

I am the spear point that gives battle;

I am the god who creates in the head of man the fire of

thought.

Who is it that enlightens the assembly upon the

mountain, if not I?

Who tells the ages of the moon, if not I?

Who shows the place where the sun goes to rest, if not I?

Who calls the cattle from the house of Tethra?

On whom do the cattle of Tethra smile?

Who is the god that fashions enchantments-

- the enchantment of battle and the wind of change?

Excerpt from "The Children of Lir"

Kitsune sat on the roof of Hinata Sou, staring at the ocean. So big and orange under the beautiful sunset. She was thinking, as she often did, about random things. _I wonder where I came from..._

_I hope my little sis is doing okay... I wish I had a kitten... _And so on. Long after the sun had set, she still sat on the roof wondering about trivial things and it only dawned on her that she was extremely tired the first time she let out a rather large yawn.

She looked at her glow-in-the-dark watch and saw that it was now past 1:30 in the morning. "Okay," she said to herself, "Time for bed." She climbed down off of the roof and lost her grip on the gutter. She fell to the ground below, but before she had time to utter a scream, someone grasped her hand from above. Keitaro. For the first time in a long while she found her heart racing. She blushed as Keitaro's rather strong hands (he could be cool like this if he really applied himself) wrapped around hers. He hoisted her up to safety and fell back, exhausted. Kistune's breathing returned to normal and both herself and Keitaro found themselves in her room.

"You know, Keitaro," Kitsune said as she poured him a glass full of sake, "I'm surprised that you're so strong. I mean, I know you're invincible, but jeeze..."

"Hehehe...it all comes with the work that you guys have me do around here." Keitaro said, as he guzzled down the sake.

"You sure can knock 'em back, huh?" Kistune said, with that signature grin on her face. She then mimicked him perfectly, even managing to add the same heavy sigh he did. Keitaro smiled at Kitsune and she found herself grinning his stupid grin. After light hearted conversation, both of them fell into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keitaro was awakened by a loud scream. He woke up to a face-full of Kitsune's bosom and immediately pulled away from the sleeping fox, only to have a punch connect with the back of his head. "Prrrrgghh!" was all he managed to exclaim before flying out the window. Kitsune, freshly weak with a hangover, pulled her head out of her pillow to see who was causing all the noise. She groggily sat up and looked around. Around her were several interesting sights. A broken window with a Keitaro shaped hole in it. A rather peeved Naru, breathing heavily and blushing even heavier. A disgruntled Motoko with sword drawn and a sleepy Su attached to her neck. A Shinobu with tears streaming down her face.

"And so it begins." Kitsune slurred as she crawled back under the covers.

Somewhere in the bushes outside, Keitaro was pondering how he was going to explain to everyone why he was in Kitsune's bed.

"_Are you sure it's all right if I stay in your room, Kitsune?"_

"_Of course it's all right. You are way too drunk to make it back to your room without walking through 3 prefectures right now. Stay here, and rest up."_

"_Why don't you just walk me back to my room?"_

"_Because I'm twice as drunk as you are. I only look sober, because I'm at least a little drunk all the time. Now come to bed."_

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thought. He turned around to see Kitsune standing behind him.

"I think we need to talk."

End chapter one.

Ha! Cliff Hanger! Sorry for this one being kind of short... R&R if you wanna see the next chapter!

Hope to see you soon!

Aya Greenwind


End file.
